1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a multi-function cooking utensil, particularly to a structure having a pot member, steaming member and covering member allows users to install according to their needs a detachable handle or a detachable grip, or install a barbeque rack or steaming tray in the several grooves of different depths in the internal rim of the lateral side of the steaming member and the pot member respectively, or install a movable plate at the bottom of the internal rim of the steaming member and such arrangement allows the cooking utensil to simultaneously have the functions of frying, boiling, sauteing, deep-frying, and steaming, and to save energy and to reduce the packing space in order to enhance the economic practicability effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional cooking utensils commonly used in households are single-functional, for example, the boiling pot, saute pan, frying pan, deep-frying pot, steamer, etc. Both lateral sides of these cooking utensil have handles or grips, or a lifting member on the cover of the pot for the users to lift the pot. The boiling pot and the frying pan are most frequently used in a household, but those other than these two are not used that often. The cost of these cooking utensils is relatively high, and the packing and storage space is extremely large that makes the originally small kitchens more crowded. Therefore, to save money and raise the utility efficiency, the inventor conducted a series of innovative researches with the spirit of striving for perfection and made use of his professionalism and knowledge to design a cooking utensil with minimal number of assembling parts, and by means of careful study he designs a cooking utensil that reduces its storage and packing space. The invention incorporates a design of multi-functional parts and maximizes their efficiencies and provides a more practical multi-function cooking utensil that complies with the safety standards and the industrial values.
This invention is composed of a pot member, a steaming member and a covering member; wherein each of both lateral sides of the external edge of the pot member, both lateral sides of the external edge of the steaming member and the upper edge of the covering member has a fixing bolt bracket for installing a detachable handle, or a detachable grip, or a detachable handle for the covering member in order to facilitate the users to lift the pot. Furthermore, by means of a plurality of grooves having various depths deposed along the internal rim of the lateral sides of the pot member and the internal edge of the lateral sides of the steaming member in compliance with a plurality of the protruding rafters of the barbeque rack or steaming tray provides a plurality layers for cooking. In addition, the internal edge of the bottom of the steaming member has a plurality of steaming holes and a hollow formed by pressing the appropriate position of the steaming member, and a movable plate having a plurality of protruding rafters for holding the movable plate, and gives the overall cooking utensil a concurrent functions of steaming, boiling, or deep frying.
Therefore, in summation of the above description of the structural design of the cooking utensil, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry conducted extensive research to enhance the structure of the cooking utensil herein which is hereby submitted for patent application.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is to provide a cooking utensil having concurrent functions such as frying, boiling, sauteing, deep-frying, and steaming food by a structural design for the pot member and the steaming member.
The secondary objective of the present invention is to save the storage space and to reduce the packaging space and in turn to enhance the economic utility.
To make it easier for our examiner to understand the performance, the structure, and the innovative features of the present invention, we use a preferred embodiment together with the attached drawings for the detailed description of the invention.